Dulce pecado
by joellebeaker18
Summary: Todos sabían que ella era reservada, mas de lo que la palabra decía. Demostraba ser la esposa idónea, y madre sobre protectora, que cumplía con todos sus deberes. Pero solo el sabia lo que ella escondía; ellos sabían, que era, lo que ocultaban.


**_Hola, soy joellebeaker18, y soy nueva en esto, honestamente, me da un pelin de miedillo en publicar las historias que cree desde que supe de esta pagina, en fin, unas historias extrañas que salían de mi imaginación._**

**_bueno sin mas rodeos espero que os guste mi nueva historia._**

**_los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen, si no, habría muchos cambios y no seria lo mismo. :D_**

_**DULCE PECADO.**_

_ Todos sabían que ella era reservada, mas de lo que la palabra decía. Demostraba ser la esposa idónea, y madre sobre protectora, que cumplía con todos sus deberes._

_Pero solo el sabia lo que ella escondía; ellos sabían, que era, lo que ocultaban._

_0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0_

Cada noche cuando la luna brillaba en la montana Paoz, y se mantenía en absoluto silencio, dejando percibir el sonido de el viento y animales nocturnos que deambulaban por el oscuro bosque, Milk esperaba en su cuarto, a su dulce, su mas gran dulce error.

ansiosa de su llegada, se arreglaba su largo cabello negro, y acomodaba su camisón blanco que cubría lo necesario, frente al espejo, hasta que escucho unos golpes secos en la ventana.

alegremente salio corriendo a abrir la ventana, y ahí estaba el, su dulce pecado flotando en el aire ala altura de la ventana, con su sonrisa torcida que ella tanto idolatraba.

El, sin pronunciar palabra entro, y poso sus ansiosos labios sobre la boca pequeña de la mujer, saboreando como el mas dulce néctar, sin separarse poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Milk, alzándola rudamente a horcajadas, acariciando sus muslos blancos y delicados, dirigiéndose ala cama de matrimonio de esta.

separando sus bocas, el poso sus labios en el cuello de ella, oliendo su aroma silvestre,y acariciando cada curva de la mujer mientras la tumbaba el cama, colocándose encima de ella quitando de un tirón el camisón que tenia puesto ella, posando sus ojos en el cuerpo bien definido, admirando lo que el tanto amaba.

la impaciencia, el deseo y el amor poseían ambos, explorando sus cuerpos con caricias y besos. Cada vez aumentando el deseo el se desnudo con tal rapidez para comenzar un viaje con su boca recorriendo cada rincón de ella, empezando por su cuello , bajando hasta sus pechos monumentales, succionando sus pezones con gran ansia, llevando a Milk a un mundo que el solo lograba llevarla ; descendiendo por el vientre hasta encontrase con la intimidad de ella, que por el momento ella estaba perdida en deseos por unirse con el.

la apariencia ruda y salvaje de el, era lo que le excitaba a Milk; la apariencia noble y fuerte de ella era lo que le volvía loco a su pecado. sin mas demora abrió las piernas, y de una embestida penetro su miembro en ella, haciéndola explotar en gemidos que hacían cubrir toda la habitación. Perdido por la lujuria aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus embistes, y repitiendo su nombre entre gemidos y gemidos. Rodeados de el deseo y pasión, la rapidez aumentaba mas, hasta el punto de el mayor éxtasis en que los dos tocaban el cielo, que ellos solo podían tocar, con su clímax vigoroso y lleno de amor.

al final de encontrarse en cuerpo y alma, descansando en la cama de ella, respiraban entrecortados mientras se abrazaban desnudos recuperando el aliento lentamente mientras quedaban dormidos.

Después de unas horas ella despertó y observo el semblante de rudeza de el, sonrió al verlo que no cambiaba aunque estuviera dormido, pensó en como la muerte Goku tras el torneo de Cell, hizo refugiarse en la soledad y aflicción; y el fue quien ayudo a desparecer esa nostalgia que se formo; aunque sea un error,ella amaba a su error. Soltó una pequeña carcajada por sus errores, abrazo por la cintura de el hombre, posando su cara en el pecho musculoso de el, pronunciando las ultimas palabras antes de dormir...

"te amo vegeta, te amo mi dulce pecado"...

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_Bien, quiero aclarar, que me encantan los fics de las parejas no oficiales de el anime, se que no es muy común, pero me gusta, y bueno espero que os guste aunque ajaja tened una buena lectura y hasta pronto :)_

_PS: reviews plis, acepto de todo xD_


End file.
